K 'n Q -Alpha-
by ariesassy
Summary: Luhan mengingat pertemuannya dengan Omega 15 tahun lalu. Bagaimana iris merahnya terpaku melihat sosok manis yang termangu sendiri, bagaimana jemari panjangnya menemukan pelengkapnya, atau saat jantungnya berdegup keras saat melihat senyum terlukis sempurna di bibir Sang Omega. "Kami akan mengambil imprint-mu, Alpha." Ucapnya berbisik. xiumin centric! xiuhan!
1. Fate

K 'n Q –alpha-

_Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, terinspirasi sedikit banyak dengan ff serigala author MiraMira. But the plot and story are originally mine! _

_Cast : All of EXO members, especially Xiumin. With hints Lumin (yang lain menyusul), Yunho-Yoochun DBSK_

Rate : T

Genre : fantasy, hurt/comfort, au!wolf

Author's note : center!Xiumin, need more Lumin ffs, terburu-buru, ga jelas, member lain muncul chapter 2 :D

Enjoy it. J

Gelap. Tak ada kedipan bintang diatas langit. Hanya rembulan yang menjadi satu-satunya penghias permadani luas tersebut. Suara gagak bersahut-sahutan diantara pepohonan menambah suasana tak bersahabat di malam itu. Gemerisik angin nakal sesekali menggoda lilin-lilin kecil yang menerangi koridor mansion di tengah hutan.

"_Eomma_? _Waeyo_?" Tanya bocah kecil setengah mengantuk ketika tidur malamnya diusik oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun tidurnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap. Tak menjawab, wanita cantik yang dipanggil _Eomma_ tersebut langsung menyeret bocah kecil itu keluar dari kamarnya, menelusuri koridor yang bercahaya lilin.

Tak tok tak tok.

Gemeletuk sepatu menjadi pemecah kesunyian antara dua manusia yang terjaga di tengah-tengah bulan purnama. Bocah kecil itu sibuk mengamati keindahan bulan dari ventilasi yang terbuka walaupun sedikit menyipit karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya terangnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian kelopak matanya mulai terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan warna irisnya yang selalu cokelat gelap kini memudar perlahan. Berganti dengan putih dengan aksen biru lembut ditengahnya. Sebuah tanda terukir didada kirinya. Membuat bocah kecil itu spontan terduduk, menahan kesakitan.

"_Eomma_! _Appo_," rintih sang bocah menahan sakit di tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Wanita cantik itu mengulurkan tangan satunya, mencengkeram kedua lengan putra tunggalnya yang meringis kesakitan. Iris gelapnya berubah hijau zamrud.

"Bangun, Xiumin. Kau tidak ingin Ayah marah karena lama menunggumu kan?" Bujuk Ibunya bernada lembut. Mendengar nama ayahnya disebut, bocah kecil itu -Xiumin- langsung mencoba bangkit berdiri walaupun rasa perih itu tak berkurang sedikitpun. Kedua kaki kecilnya berusaha menyamai langkah cepat wanita cantik yang berada didepannya.

Akhirnya Ibunya berhenti di ujung koridor, tepat di depan pintu mahoni besar dengan ukiran rumit yang terlihat indah dan menyeramkan secara bersamaan. Xiumin yang semula terengah-engah kecapaian dan kesakitan langsung beringsut dibalik tubuh wanita cantik yang sedari tadi menarik pergelangan tangannya. Indera pembaunya dapat menangkap bau makhluk lain yang sejak dulu menjadi musuh abadi kaumnya.

"_Eom_-_ma_, A-Ayah bersama siapa?" Tanya Xiumin takut-takut. Namun Ibunya tak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya ekspresi datar yang tertangkap di iris putih beraksen birunya. Perlahan jemari lentik wanita cantik itu meraih gagang pintu dan memutarnya.

Sorot cahaya rembulan menjadi penerangan satu-satunya di ruangan gelap tersebut. Menyinari kaki hingga kepala seorang pria yang memakai topi tinggi dan jubah hitam-merah serta seorang pria memakai jubah kulit serigala. Pria berjubah kulit serigala itu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Xiumin. Namun bocah kecil itu tak merasa lebih baik, terlebih bau makhluk lain yang bersama ayahnya semakin kuat. Sekuat aura yang dipancarkannya.

Pria berjubah kulit serigala mengulurkan tangannya kearah Xiumin, mengisyaratkan agar bocah tersebut masuk kedalam ruangan gelap tempat ia menunggu sedari tadi. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, Xiumin mendekati pria berjubah kulit serigala tersebut diikuti suara blam dari arah pintu. Xiumin langsung menoleh kebelakang, tak mendapati lagi wanita cantik yang ia panggil _'Eomma'_ selama 5 tahun ini. Dan ruangan kembali gelap.

Tik!

Lilin-lilin yang digantung di tempat lilin langsung mengobarkan api kecilnya. Diikuti lilin-lilin yang diletakkan di lantai, mengikuti pola bintang yang sengaja dipahat di kaca marmer. Dan Xiumin yang berdiri di tengah-tengah gambar bintang langsung menggeliat kepanasan. Teriakan demi teriakan keluar dari mulut kecil bocah malang tersebut. Namun tak satupun dari dua pria dewasa itu datang menolongnya.

"Sepertinya kita akan mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya," ujar pria berjubah kulit serigala kepada pria satunya. Entah bagaimana, sinar rembulan langsung terfokus pada Xiumin yang terkurung di tengah-tengah pola bintang yang menyala merah.

"Kau benar. Lihatlah, iris matanya. Bening dengan aksen biru ditengahnya, bukankah itu adalah iris serigala yang hanya ada satu di setiap masanya?" Balas pria bertopi tinggi panjang lebar. Sembari menahan sakit yang terus membakar dada kirinya, Xiumin masih bisa bergidik ngeri melihat sepasang taring yang muncul saat pria bertopi tinggi tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Yeah, jika dia memang seperti dugaanmu akan kuberikan dia untukmu," kedua tangan pria berjubah kulit serigala tersebut terentang kedepan, rangkaian kata mantra terucap dari mulutnya menyebabkan Xiumin kembali merasakan panas yang luar biasa dari dalam tubuhnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, kulit tubuhnya mengelupas diikuti dengan rusaknya pakaian tidur yang ia kenakan. Kulitnya yang terkelupas digantikan dengan bulu putih layaknya salju. Teriakan yang menggema ruangan besar tersebut berubah dengan suara geraman khas serigala. Detik selanjutnya Xiumin kecil telah berubah menjadi serigala berbulu putih dengan lambang khusus yang terukir di dahinya.

"Grrr."

"Oh, lihatlah geraman pertamanya, Yunho-ssi. Begitu lucu," ujar pria bertopi tinggi itu dengan nada lucu yang dibuat-buat. Pria berjubah kulit serigala -Yunho- menatap tajam kearah pria satunya.

"Bisakah kau lebih serius, Yoochun-ssi? Apa yang bagus dari geraman lemah bocah kecil itu?" Desis Yunho tajam, namun pria yang ia panggil Yoochun-ssi tak menghiraukannya. Ia malah mendekati Xiumin, melewati pola bintang yang merupakan kekkai level 3 tanpa masalah. Yoochun berjongkok lalu mengelus bulu lembut serigala kecil itu.

"Tentu aku serius, Yunho-ssi. Bukankah dia alpha yang kau tunggu-tunggu selama ini? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal sekejam itu tanpa merasa bersalah?" Balas Yoochun dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat. Belum sempat Yunho menjawab, Yoochun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ah, aku bisa melihat lambangnya, Yunho-ssi. Q di dahinya, apa artinya, Yunho-ssi?"

"Itu artinya dia milikmu, Yoochun-ssi. Dan untuk alpha, aku bisa mencari yang lain," terang Yunho tanpa ekspresi namun nada kekecewaan terdengar kental dalam ucapannya. Yoochun kembali memasang ekspresi yang berlebihan, kini dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Benarkah, Yunho-ssi? Jika aku menjadi kau, aku takkan melepaskannya. Lihatlah wajah manisnya, setidaknya aku akan menjadikannya dia anjing penjaga yang penurut di mansion berhargaku," jelas Yoochun sembari membelai kedua belah pipi serigala kecil itu, seolah-olah menepis air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata bulat kecil serigala tersebut.

Yunho kembali mendengus, "Kau tak perlu bersikap malaikat padanya. Bukankah kau ingin membunuhnya agar kau hidup abadi, Yoochun-ssi?" Sepasang mata yang sebelumnya menatap kasihan kini berbentuk bulat sabit seiring senyuman lebar yang terbentuk di bibirnya. Menampilkan sepasang taring runcing yang dipersiapkan untuk menusuk leher mangsanya.

"Kau benar, Yunho-ssi. Untuk apa aku bersikap malaikat jika nantinya aku membunuhnya demi kepentinganku sendiri?" Serigala kecil itu mengaing, takut akan makhluk kuat dihadapannya. Terlebih jika ia melihat sepasang iris merah darah pria bertopi tinggi itu. Mungkin ia akan pingsan jika tidak cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Yunho-ssi, bagaimana caranya agar dia kembali menjadi manusia lagi? Aku tak mungkin menggigit lehernya jika bulu-bulu lembutnya terus menggelitik hidungku," tanya Yoochun serius namun sanggup mencairkan sedikit ketegangan yang ada. Yunho tersenyum kecil, sedikit merutuki kebodohan teman masa kecilnya.

"Tekan saja lambangnya dengan darahmu, maka bulu putih sialan miliknya tak mengganggumu lagi," jawab Yunho kembali tanpa ekspresi disambut dengan protes dari Yoochun.

"Tidak adil! Kau tahu kan jika darah adalah hal yang berharga bagi kaumku? Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan darah keturunan nenek moyangku."

"Jika setetes atau dua tetes darah ditukar dengan keabadian yang kau dapat, apakah itu masih dikatakan sia-sia, Yoochun-ssi?" Yoochun terdiam sejenak lalu kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Ah maafkan aku, Yunho-ssi. Terkadang aku memang sedikit bodoh," Yoochun menggigit ibu jari kanannya hingga darah segar mengucur perlahan. Cepat-cepat ia tekan lambang Q di dahi serigala kecil itu dengan darahnya.

Serigala kecil itu kembali menggeram kesakitan, tubuhnya terasa terbakar lagi. Dan perlahan ia bertanformasi menjadi bocah yang sering dipanggil Xiumin dalam keadaan buruk. Tubuhnya yang merah tak berbalut kain sedikitpun, menampakkan lambang Q besar di dada kirinya. Tepat di jantung.

Xiumin ambruk, cepat-cepat Yoochun menangkapnya lalu menggendongnya.

"Cepat kau bawa pergi dia, aku tak mau kamarku kotor karena perbuatanmu," perintah Yunho tanpa melihat bocah kecil yang mengalir darah yang sama dengannya. Yoochun menyeringai kecil.

"Kau benar-benar ayah yang jahat, Yun."

"Begitulah aku," setelah percakapan singkat mereka selesai, Yoochun menghilang bersama Xiumin. Dan lilin yang menerangi ruangan besar tersebut mati, menutupi ekspresi yang tampak di wajah Yunho.

-TBC/Discontinued?-

A.N : saya ngerti harusnya saya update ff saya yg lain tapi apa daya xiuhan feels mengalahkan segalanya. tapi mungkin romance disini tidak begitu terlihat, apa boleh buatl.

Review please.


	2. Gaze

K 'n Q –alpha-

_Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, terinspirasi sedikit banyak dengan ff serigala author MiraMira. But the plot and story are originally mine! _

_Cast : Lumin (belum terasa?), trio dancer, Kris, lain menyusul._

Rate : T

Genre : supernatural, hurt/comfort, au!wolf

Author's note : center!Xiumin, need more Lumin ffs, lebih rapi dan sedikit panjang, masih babak awal (membosankan), wajib dibaca! :D

Enjoy it. J

Kelopak mata Xiumin terbuka lebar setelah sekian lama ia berusaha untuk keluar dari rekaman masa lalunya yang terputar dalam mimpinya. Namun sinar Sang Surya menyilaukan pandangannya sesaat, memaksanya untuk berkedip berulang kali agar terbiasa dengan cahaya hangatnya. Xiumin mencoba bangkit dari kasur empuk entah milik siapa, ia merasa asing dengan ruangan yang ia tempati saat ini. Kepalanya terasa ditusuk-tusuk saat menampilkan kilas balik yang terjadi padanya tadi malam.

Hutan. Purnama. Sekelompok vampir. Darah. Lari. Kawanan serigala. Hitam.

Dengan tertatih-tatih ia berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu diruangan tersebut setelah menyambar kain hitam yang menemaninya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Mendapati koridor sepi, ia berjalan menuju pintu lain. Pintu yang ia harap menjadi penghubung antara dunia luar, alam liar yang ia coba taklukan sendiri.

'lantai dua, huh?' batinnya ketika melewati jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan halaman luas dari ketinggian. Kedua bola mata cokelat gelapnya mengamati pantulan dirinya yang mengenaskan. Kain hitam favoritnya kini tampak compang-camping dengan noda tanah yang tidak sedikit, goresan demi goresan berbagai variasi menghias tubuh dan wajahnya menyebabkan kedua alisnya berkerut menahan sakit ketika gemerisik udara dingin menyapa kulitnya, tak lupa dengan keadaan luka panjang di paha kanannya setelah semalam sekelompok vampir kelas dua hampir membunuhnya.

Sret. Sret. Sret.

Xiumin terus berjalan walaupun itu berarti ia harus menyeret kaki kanannya yang takkan pulih selama sebulan kedepan. Seharusnya, kemampuan pemulihan dirinya sangat cepat mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah serigala, akan tetapi fakta bahwa dirinya hidup sendiri tanpa perlindungan sebuah kawanan serigala seperti karakteristik hewan karnivora tersebut membuatnya menjadi serigala lemah. Bibirnya mulai mengutuk ringan dirinya sendiri, ia yakin dirinya akan baik-baik saja jika ia rajin belajar sihir yang ada di buku milik Pendeta Leeteuk.

Bicara akan buku sihir…

Xiumin mulai panik, mau tak mau ia harus memutar balik menuju ruangannya dan mencari buku sihir peninggalan satu-satunya dari Pendeta Leeteuk. Ia tak bisa membiarkan salah satu hartanya yang paling berharga terlepas dari genggamannya begitu saja karena keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Tak peduli dengan darah segar kembali mengalir dari paha kanannya, ia terus memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan.

Bruk. Srak. Bret.

'Tak ada, tak ada, tak ada!' Xiumin semakin liar mencari buku sihir miliknya. Jemarinya mengeluarkan darah saat dia menyingkirkan barang demi barang yang terletak di meja nakas dengan sembarang. Tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan suara prang yang tercipta saat dirinya mendorong vas bunga tanpa sengaja. Bahkan seprai kasur yang sempat menjadi peristirahatannya terlihat seperti kapal pecah.

"Wow, kau langsung mengubah dekorasi kamarku setelah aku merelakan dirimu tidur semalaman? Kau memang jenius, kawan," komentar seseorang di ambang pintu dengan nada sarkastik yang kental. Tak perlu Xiumin berbalik badan untuk mengetahui siapa lawan bicaranya yang menyela kegiatannya mencari buku sihir miliknya, sebab karakteristik kulit cokelat dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan fakta bahwa dirinya sering berkeliaran di bawah terik matahari terlihat jelas dari pantulan jendela ruangan tersebut.

"Bukuku," pinta Xiumin singkat, sedikit mengintimidasi. Ia menginginkan bukunya kembali.

"Bukumu?" Lawan bicaranya mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak lalu melemparkan tawa sarkastis. "Jika buku tua tak berguna yang kau maksud…" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kerah kemejanya langsung ditarik kuat oleh Xiumin. Sangat kuat hingga ia merasa tak ada oksigen yang masuk dalam paru-parunya, terputus jalannya di tenggorokan.

"Bukuku," ulang Xiumin bernada dingin, tanpa sadar iris cokelat gelapnya berubah putih dengan aksen biru ditengahnya sedang menatap tajam pria tampan nan asing tersebut. Merasa disudutkan, pria tampan itu membalas tatapan tajam Xiumin dengan iris hijau zamrud.

"Le-pas-kan a-ku, An-jing Manis," dalam keadaan tak menguntungkanpun, pria tampan tersebut masih sempat menggoda lawan bicaranya. Dalam hatinya ia bersorak karena menemui serigala liar macam pria dihadapannya saat ini. Sedangkan Xiumin berfikir tak ada gunanya ia membunuh serigala level dua dihadapannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Perlahan cengkeraman kuat itu mengendur, membiarkan pria tampan tersebut mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Bukuku," ulang Xiumin tanpa bosan membuat lawan bicaranya mendengus kesal.

"Kau sangat sombong, Anjing Manis. Cobalah buat kalimat permohonan padaku, mungkin aku bisa mengatakan dimana bukumu berada," balas pria tersebut sembari menangkupkan tanganya di rahang Xiumin. "Atau jika kau bersikeras untuk irit bicara, aku akan mengatakannya setelah kau mencium bibirku, Manis." Lanjutnya memberikan seringaian menggoda kepada Xiumin. Belum sempat Xiumin membalas, seseorang datang dan memberikan tinju ringan di perut pria tampan tersebut.

"Kai _Hyung_, bisakah kau tidak menggoda dia?" ujar seseorang bernada datar. Iris serigala Xiumin meneliti setiap inchi karakteristik pendatang baru tersebut. Tinggi, berkulit putih namun tak sepucat dirinya, tampan namun tak berekspresi, iris hijau zamrud sedikit bercampur dengan warna biru langit, jangan lupa dengan rambut mejikuhibiniu layaknya pelangi namun acak-acakan. Membuat Xiumin ragu sejenak apakah serigala pelangi itu memang serigala level dua.

Pria tampan penggoda tersebut-Kai- menghela nafas panjang, sedikit tak senang acaranya diganggu oleh _maknae_ dalam kawanan serigala mereka. "Harusnya kau datang setelah ia memberikan ciumannya padaku, Sehun-ah. Tidakkah kau menyadari bibirnya yang berwarna pink menggoda itu? Aku harus mencicipinya."

Plak.

"Akan kuantar kau menuju meja makan, Lay-ge meminjam bukumu sebentar," ajak Sehun tak memperdulikan Kai merintih kesakitan karena tamparan keras dari Xiumin, meninggalkan jejak telapak tangan berwarna kemerahan di pipi kanan Kai. Sedangkan Xiumin mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkah Sehun didepannya. Iris serigalanya kembali cokelat gelap.

Akhirnya Xiumin sampai meja makan dengan bantuan Sehun mengingat betapa lambatnya ia berjalan karena ulah vampir kelas dua tempo hari. Ia dapat melihat jelas punggung Lay membaca buku sihirnya dengan serius hingga tak merasakan kehadiran mereka. Ia langsung menutup buku tersebut setelah Sehun sedikit berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Ah, maafkan aku…"

"Minseok," potong Xiumin cepat, mengetahui lawan bicaranya kebingungan melanjutkan ucapannya. Pria asing itu tersenyum, terlihat manis dengan lesung pipi yang terbentuk di kedua belah pipinya.

"Ah, ya. Maafkan aku Minseok-ssi karena meminjam bukumu tanpa seizinmu. Kudengar kau merusak kamar Kai untuk mencarinya, kuyakin buku sihir ini sangat berharga bagimu. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf," ujar Lay panjang lebar dibalas dengan anggukan Xiumin. Ia langsung menerima buku sihirnya dan mulai beranjak pergi. "Minseok-ssi!" Xiumin berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah Lay yang menatapnya gugup.

"Aku tahu bahwa permintaanku ini sedikit lancang, akan tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian diluar tanpa pengawasan pack-ku. Bukankah kau omega, Minseok-ssi?" Xiumin terdiam sejenak, sedikit bimbang apakah ia harus menjawab jujur atau tidak. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil dan senyuman kembali merekah di bibir Lay.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memintamu untuk tinggal disini? Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu lebih cepat dari biasanya, setelah itu kau bebas untuk meninggalkan pack kami," pinta Lay sedikit banyak berharap agar Xiumin tinggal dalam perlindungan pack-nya. Lay yakin bahwa pria yang mereka tolong semalam adalah pria baik-baik, terlebih dengan pipi tembam menggemaskan membuatnya ingin menyimpannya ke dalam kantong bajunya. Ia akan membujuk Sang Alpha sekuat tenaga asalkan Xiumin bisa tinggal disini.

Xiumin kembali berfikir, menimbang baik dan buruknya jika ia keluar dari mansion besar ini. Sangat mungkin bagi dirinya diburu oleh kelompok vampir atau kawanan serigala lainnya dan Xiumin terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi itu semua. Oleh karena itu, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah kursi Lay.

"Terima kasih," untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian ayah angkatnya, Xiumin tersenyum kecil kepada Lay. dan sore tersebut tak mampu mengalahkan hangatnya senyuman lebar Lay.

Malam harinya, tepat dua jam setelah matahari terbenam di ufuk barat tampak dua bayangan hitam melesat cepat diantara rimbunnya hutan yang mengelilingi mansion tempat Xiumin tinggal saat ini. Namun bayangan tersebut berakhir ketika memasuki mansion, menyisakan dua serigala besar di ruang makan.

Xiumin yang sibuk membantu Lay menyiapkan gelas piala dan peralatan makan lainnya tampak terkejut saat sepasang matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris serigala hitam. Menghipnotis sekaligus mengintimidasinya, seolah-olah apa yang serigala itu katakan harus Xiumin patuhi.

"Ah, selamat malam, Lu-hyung Kris-hyung," ujar Lay yang tampak hati-hati membawa beberapa botol minuman anggur.

Kedua serigala besar itu bertranformasi kembali menjadi manusia. Dan Xiumin menyadari bahwa iris merah dengan kabut hitam milik serigala hitam tersebut masih menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Berbeda dengan serigala abu-abu beriris emas, sangat cocok dengan rambut blonde kotornya.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu? Panggil aku Kris," tanya pria beriris emas, sangat tampan dengan senyum kecil yang menghias di bibirnya.

Xiumin mengangguk singkat, "Minseok." Kris mengangguk mengerti lalu duduk di kursi kedua utama. Sedangkan pria satunya yang Xiumin yakini bernama Luhan duduk di kursi paling ujung. Dugaannya benar, ialah Sang Alpha dalam kawanan serigala disini.

"Sehun! Kai! Ayo kita makan malam bersama!" Teriak Lay sembari mengisi gelas-gelas piala dengan minuman anggur yang ia ambil dari gudang penyimpanan. Xiumin beringsut duduk di kursi ujung satunya tanpa melihat kedepan, takut iris merah Sang Alpha kembali mengintimidasinya. Ia kembali mengutuk ringan dalam hati, seharusnya ia tak menyetujui permintaan Lay.

Tak ada yang angkat bicara ketika acara makan malam berlangsung. Terlebih dengan sikap dingin Luhan yang tak bersahabat membuat suasana di ruang makan semakin mencekam. Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan tangan Xiumin bergetar saat mengangkat gelas pialanya.

Trang!

Semua mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Xiumin. Namun Sang Objek tak terlihat oleh mereka, hanya gelas piala yang tergeletak di meja makan dengan anggur membasahi lantai. Lay berinisiatif untuk mendekati kursi Xiumin dan mendapatinya tergeletak di lantai sembari meremas dada kirinya kesakitan.

**-TBC/Continue?-**

a.n. : sedikit puas dengan chapter kedua daripada chapter pembukaan. Dan terima kasih pada anon **gun **yang bersedia merelakan beberapa rupiah untuk meriview fict comeback saya. Mungkin fict ini akan update lambat mengingat author sudah berjanji dengan alternya untuk menulis beberapa oneshot Lumin! :D

review please~ *sehun's gwiyomi*


	3. Run!

K 'n Q – _Alpha_- chap 3

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, terinspirasi sedikit banyak dengan ff serigala author MiraMira dan Pandora hearts (jika anda penggemar, kalian pasti tahu). But the plot and story are originally mine!

Cast : Lumin (mulai anget?) dan OT12 (satu pair misterius muncul!) Siwon, Jia dan Yoochun!

Rate : T

Genre : supernatural, hurt/comfort, au!wolf

Author's note : center!Xiumin, need more Lumin ffs, update telat, lebih panjang, babak baru dimulai, drama mulai muncul, dan tentunya wajib dibaca! :D

_italic words : flashback_

titik tiga : part cerita yang lain

titik dua : masih di part cerita yang sama.

Enjoy it.

.

_._

_._

_Kelopak matanya terbuka tiba-tiba, menampilkan dua biji mata berwarna cokelat gelap. Sedikit terkesiap dengan minimnya cahaya di ruangan tersebut, bocah kecil itu masih bersyukur dapat melihat __pancaran __sinar bulan menyinari kamarnya melalui sela-sela gorden hitam. _

_Itu jika memang kamarnya._

_Hanya sejenak ketenangan itu singgah dihatinya sebelum satu persatu fakta mengkhianati ingatannya. Pakaian tidur bercorak biru favorit yang ia kenakan semalam telah berganti dengan satin putih senada dengan warna kulit saljunya. Sekarang, dia tidak merasakan lembut selimut yang selalu membungkus malamnya__,__ namun kerasnya sebuah meja hitam yang sengaja diletakkan tepat di tengah kekkai bintang._

_Sebuah meja persembahan._

_Bulu kuduk bocah tersebut langsung meremang, otaknya memproduksi potongan film __fiktif__ tentang semua hal mengerikan yang akan terjadi beberapa jam kedepan tanpa putus. Mungkin saja, semua akan sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Ayah di dalam mimpi buruknya barusan._

_Tentu saja, mati bukan pilihan bocah kecil itu. Akan tetapi, ia juga sangat paham bahwa dirinya akan mati jika __bersikeras keluar__ dari penjara sihir tingkat tiga ini mengingat ayahnya tak pernah mengajarkan sedikitpun ilmu sihir kepada dirinya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ruangan sempit tempat ia bermain dan jendela kecil untuknya berimajinasi liar diantara kupu-kupu yang menari diatas lahan keluarganya._

_Kini, instingnya merasa tertekan dan __i__a sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya menggigil walaupun keringat membasahi satin yang ia kenakan. Perutnya terasa mual sesaat setelah indera pembaunya mulai mencium bau darah pekat yang mendominasi ruangan. Namun ketegangan itu belum sampai puncaknya karena samar-samar ia mendengar suara gagang pintu di sudut ruangan yang mulai berputar layaknya jarum jam._

_Kriitttt._

_Ruangan gelap tersebut mulai memperoleh cahaya dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Membentuk bayangan seseorang yang menghalangi cahaya beberapa obor yang menyala di sepanjang koridor. Dan bocah kecil itu berani bersumpah jika ia mendengar tawa kecil dari balik pintu._

_Tap tap tap tap._

_Akhirnya langkah berat yang ditimbulkan oleh sepasang sepatu _boots_ berhenti, menyisakan atmosfer mencekam di ruangan tersebut. Pita suara seseorang tersebut bergetar, menghasil lantunan singkat mantra sihir penghilang kekkai bintang. Sehingga memberikan akses masuk bagi orang asing itu untuk leluasa mendekati mangsanya._

_Deg!_

_Bocah kecil itu takut sekali jika orang dihadapannya ini dapat mendengar detak jantungnya ber-akselerasi. Namun ia tetap mencoba untuk berani menatap iris merah khas vampir dihadapannya. Sayangnya, orang asing tersebut masih bisa menangkap pancaran penuh horor dari bocah tersebut._

_Orang asing itu meraih dagu mangsanya, tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit, terlihat senang, "Bagaimana bisa bayi serigala sepertimu memiliki harum yang memikat seperti ini, huh? Harum darah yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh vampir rendahan sepertiku," pria vampir tersebut membisikkan kalimat terakhir tepat disamping telinga mangsanya. _

_Bohong._

_Bocah kecil itu tahu betul bahwa pria dihadapannya bukanlah vampir biasa. Sekali menatap matanya, ia tahu bahwa vampir dihad__a__pannya adalah vampir kelas tiga. Tepat dibawah ayahnya. Dan ia akan tamat ditangan vampir ini._

_"Bolehkah aku mencicipinya? Aku sangat kehausan malam ini," lanjutnya retoris sembari menjilat leher bocah kecil tersebut seduktif, menyebabkan mangsanya semakin gemetar. _

_Vampir itu kembali tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan saraf diseluruh tubuhnya sejenak akibat rangsangan bau darah mangsanya. Ia mencoba bernafas berulang kali untuk mengembalikan laju detak jantungnya yang sempat berpacu cepat._

_"Diammu __mau tak mau __kuanggap __jawaban __iya," putusnya sepihak setelah melihat mangsanya hanya terdiam menatap iris merahnya._

_Tanpa basa-basi lain, kedua taring tajamnya langsung menancap sempurna di leher polos bocah kecil itu. Mengoyak jaringan kulitnya lalu menyedot darah segar tersebut dengan rakus, tak memperdulikan bahwa mangsanya mulai pucat layaknya kertas putih. Sesekali lidahnya menjilat lehernya, seolah-olah tak membiarkan daerah favoritnya menjadi kering._

_"Siwon-ssi! Menjauhlah darinya!" Teriak seorang wanita dari ambang pintu. Siwon berdecak sebal, namun menuruti apa yang dikatakan wanita tersebut._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan pada bocah itu, Siwon-ssi?" Tanya wanita berambut blonde panjang sedikit mengintimidasi, selebihnya rasa cemburu yang disalurkan lewat gestur tangan terlipat di dadanya. Memaksa pria vampir itu menjawab sejujur-jujurnya. _

_Namun ia tidak serta merta menjawab, tapi meletakkan kembali mangsanya di meja persembahan dan mendekati wanita yang menjadi tunangannya semalam tadi. Telapak tangannya yang lebar menangkup di dagu mungil tunangannya lalu tersenyum kecil._

_"Tak ada salahnya jika aku mengecek sebentar korban __persembahan __untuk Ayah, Jia," jawab Siwon bernada lembut, jemarinya bergerak menyusuri pipi halus tunangannya lalu menyibak poni panjang yang menutupi keindahan matanya._

_Dan semua gerakan seduktif tersebut diakhiri dengan ciuman panas yang dipatik Siwon. lidah mereka saling meliuk-liuk di goa hangat wanita tunangannya. Menimbulkan kecipak saliva yang mulai keluar dari bibir mereka, diantaranya mengalir di dagu dan menetes di lantai. _

_Mencoba mengambil keuntungan dari kegiatan yang seharusnya tak ditonton oleh anak kecil __se__macam dirinya. Ia __mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya untuk__ merangkak menuju satu-satunya jendela di ruangan tersebut dan memecahnya._

_Prang!_

_"Sialan!" Siwon langsung memutus ciuman mereka dan beranjak ke jendela yang berlubang. Hidungnya yang besar mencoba mencari-cari kemana pergi bau darah bocah kecil itu. Namun hasilnya nihil. Mungkin saja dua lubang yang ia buat tadi sudah menutup mengingat betapa cepatnya pemulihan seekor serigala, terlebih dia adalah Alpha._

_"Kyaa!" Siwon tersentak akan pekikan tunangannya. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi._

_"Jia-!" Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya roboh dihantam meja persembahan yang melayang sendiri. Samar-samar, ia dapat melihat tubuh tunangannya yang tergeletak di lantai juga sepatu hitam mengkilat didepan wajahnya. _

_Seketika wajahnya pucat._

_"A-ayah, ...!" Tak ada kata maaf yang sempat terucap dari bibirnya. Iris merah miliknya membulat saat mendapati sebuah pisau perak menghujam tepat jantungnya. Detik selanjutnya ia sudah menjadi abu tak berguna._

_Pria bersepatu hitam mengkilat itu berjongkok, melepas topi tinggi yang selalu ia kenakan. Ekspresi yang tampak dari wajahnya tak menampilkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sebaliknya, ia mengambil abu sebanyak genggamannya dan meniupnya kearah jendela yang berlubang. Lalu menatap datar ke arah bulan dengan perasaan __yang tidak bisa ditebak__._

_"Rupanya aku harus kehilangan anakku dulu, Yun."_

.

.

_Tak peduli dengan udara minus __lima__ derajat dibawah nol, ia terus berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari mansion neraka tersebut. Iris serigalanya kembali merubah iris cokelat hitamnya, memberi kelebihan pada dirinya untuk bertahan dicuaca ekstrem malam tersebut. Indera penciumannya mencoba mencari bau asap dari tungku perapian yang masih menyala. Berharap si pemilik rumah akan menolongnya nanti._

_Tanpa ragu-ragu, i__a berbelok 90 derajat tanpa __mengurangi__ kecepatan larinya dan mulai memasuki daerah pepohonan tinggi yang tertutup tumpukan salju di tiap ujung rantingnya. Instingnya mengatakan akan ada rumah hangat ditengah hutan tak ber__tuan__ ini._

_Ternyata dugaannya benar, setelah seperempat jam berlari tanpa henti, akhirnya ia dapat melihat samar-samar rumah bata disana. Ia mempercepat larinya, masa bodoh dengan nafasnya mulai terputus-putus._

_Deg!_

_Larinya terhenti tiba-tiba, rasa sakit langsung menghujam seluruh tubuhnya. Menyebabkan ia seolah-olah tak bisa bergerak, lumpuh. Terjerembab dalam belaian es tanah putih, Ia mencengkeram dada kirinya kuat-kuat. Berharap sakit yang ia rasakan akan berkurang untuk sejenak agar ia bisa melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah hangat tersebut._

_Namun apa yang ia harapkan tak kunjung terwujud, mata serigala indah itu mulai berubah kembali. Namun bukan cokelat gelap seperti biasanya, namun hitam dengan lingkar putih diluar irisnya._

_Tik!_

.

.

.

"Chuuu~" Xiumin terlonjak kaget melihat serigala mesum atau yang sering mereka sebut Kai berada di hadapannya dengan bibir merah gelap tebalnya mengerucut. Refleks, tangan mungilnya kembali menampar pipi tirus Kai. Menimbulkan pekikan keras Kai serta warna merah sedikit melepuh di pipinya.

"Lay _hyung_~ _appo_," rengek Kai mulai menitikkan air asin di ujung matanya. Lay menghela nafas panjang, namun akhirnya ia menyembuhkan pipi tirus Kai seperti sedia kala. Setelah itu, ia memberikan perhatian penuh kepada serigala manis pendatang baru di _pack_-nya.

"Apakah kau habis bermimpi buruk, Minseok-_ssi_?" Xiumin diam saja, tak mau membenarkan pertanyaan Lay. Toh, semuanya terlihat jelas, bukan?

Merasa canggung, Lay langsung mengganti topik yang lain.

"Lebih baik aku akan mulai mengobatimu sekarang, Minseok-_ssi_," putus Lay sembari duduk disamping kasur tempat Minseok berbaring. Telapak tangannya mulai mengeluarkan cahaya biru keperakan sesaat setelah Lay mengucapkan mantra. Tangannya bergerak menuju lengan Xiumin yang penuh goresan lalu wajah dan terakhir paha kanan Xiumin yang semula hanya dibalut dengan kain. Sedikit lama, namun pendarahan kecil itu telah berhenti dan benang-benang fibrin mulai terjalin menutup lukanya yang sempat menganga.

"Terima kasih, Lay," sergah Xiumin saat tangan Lay terus-menerus berkutat di luka paha Xiumin. Ia tak tega jika serigala berlesung pipit ini kelelahan hanya karena dirinya.

Kris yang duduk tak jauh dari Xiumin mulai bangkit dan menepuk pundak Lay membuat si pemilik kekuatan _healer_ menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan sayu. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi seluruh permukaan dahinya, dan beberapa diantaranya merembes di kaus tipisnya.

"Beristirahatlah Lay, kau sudah lama tidak menyembuhkan luka sebanyak ini," perintah Kris lembut, Lay mengangguk kecil lalu kembali menatap Xiumin.

"Minseok-_ssi_, kusarankan agar kau tak banyak bergerak. Lukamu baru saja menutup, selamat malam." setelah itu Lay keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan langkah sedikit limbung. Menyisakan empat serigala dari _pack_nya di ruangan berukuran sedang tersebut. Kai yang berinisiatif memecah kesunyian yang sempat tercipta diantara mereka.

"Emm, bisakah kalian keluar? Aku mulai mengantuk," ujar Kai pura-pura menguap lebar. Sehun yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton langsung memutar kedua bola matanya melihat _hyung_nya tampak bodoh dan mesum ketika ia menyibak selimut yang membungkus serigala omega tersebut. Sehun juga telah meramalkan jika _hyung_nya akan mendapat 'hadiah' dipipinya tak lama lagi.

Buagh!

Iris hijau zamrud kebiruan milik Sehun terbelalak lebar melihat _hyung_nya yang mesum terhempas ke tembok dan menyisakan retakan lebar ketika tubuh Kai merosot ke lantai. Cepat-cepat dirinya dan Kris menyongsong Kai dan membantunya berdiri. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir _hyung_nya.

"Lu-_ge_, apa salahku?" Tanya Kai sedikit tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar Sang _Alpha_. Memang, ia sering diberi tatapan menusuk oleh Sang _Alpha_ setiap kali mengacau dalam perburuan. Namun baru kali ini Sang _Alpha_ melakukan hal ini padanya, sepertinya ia sedang marah. Dan Kai tidak senang melihat Sang _Alpha_ menjadi super sensitif.

"Tidurlah dengan Sehun. " tak ada protes dari Kai, mulutnya telah dibungkam dengan tatapan tajam Kris dan anggukan kecil Sehun. Akhirnya Kai dipapah keluar oleh dua serigala tinggi tersebut. Meninggalkan Luhan yang duduk di samping Xiumin.

Xiumin kembali merasa gelisah, bola matanya terus berputar ke segala arah kecuali Sang _Alpha_. Atmosfer yang mengungkung mereka pun tak kalah tegangnya dengan di ruang makan sebelumnya. Terlebih hanya dirinya sendiri yang menghadapi dinginnya Sang _Alpha_.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi, _Alpha_?" Xiumin mendengus pelan ketika mendengar Sang _Alpha_ bertanya –lebih tepatnya mengusir- dirinya. Tanpa sadar, ia mendumal sendiri. Sedikit banyak menyalahkan Sang Healer yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

'_Kenapa kau tidak pergi, Alpha?'_ –_Alpha_.

Xiumin tertegun, tidak mungkin _Alpha_ dihadapannya mengetahui jati dirinya. Sang _Alpha_ hanya menyeringai kecil. Sedikit banyak puas dengan respon yang diberikan lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi aku benar jika kau adalah _Alpha_... Omega _Alpha_, huh?"

Kalimat jebakan. Harusnya Xiumin tahu hal itu.

"Tak perlu menutupi, aku tahu semuanya. Aku bahkan tahu tentang masa lalumu yang mengerikan,"

'Benarkah? Apakah dia tahu jika dirinya adalah-'

"Kau _Alpha_ yang dibuang oleh Packmu, bukan? Koreksi jika aku salah," Xiumin tak mengiyakan ataupun menyalahkan tebakan jitu Sang _Alpha_. Karena dirinya memang dibuang bukan? Terlebih yang membuangnya adalah ayahnya.

Tapi bagaimana Sang _Alpha_ tahu sekeping masa lalunya itu?

"Aku adalah penerus Lu, Sang _Alpha_ _telekinesis_."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku dapat merasakannya, _hyung_. Dia berada tak jauh dari sini." Pria berambut hitam itu mengelus-elus surai cokelat Sang _Tracker_. Tersenyum lebar ketika mengetahui rencananya mulai membuahkan hasil.

"Bisa kau beritahu _hyung_, dimana tepatnya ia berada?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, bernada lembut sekaligus merajuk. Sang _Tracker_ terkikik melihat _hyung_nya seperti anak kecil.

"Mansion Lu, dia bersembunyi disana."

Cup.

Sang _Tracker_ membalas ciuman penuh nafsu yang dilancarkan oleh _hyung_nya. Tak mau kalah, _hyung_nya berusaha mendekap erat pinggang kecilnya. Seperti dirinya yang mengaitkan kedua lengannya di leher _hyung_nya bak koala. Namun akhirnya _hyung_nya yang memenangkan pertarungan kecil itu setelah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tak masalah, dengan senang hati Sang _Tracker_ membuka bibirnya dan mempersilahkan lidah _hyung_nya masuk dan mencicipi goa hangatnya. Membiarkan lidah _hyung_nya mengabsen satu persatu deretan giginya yang rapi.

Ditengah-tengah ciuman panas tersebut, pria berambut hitam itu menatap pria jangkung yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sorot matanya berubah tajam dan pria jangkung itu langsung menyeringai. Paham akan tugas yang menantinya. Sedetik kemudian pria jangkung itu menghilang seiring suara debam pintu yang tertutup. Pria berambut hitam tersebut kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya bersama Sang _Tracker_ yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Pria jangkung itu melesat menuju gerbang mansion. Kedatangannya disambut empat pria bertudung merah darah.

"Jadi?" Tanya pria jangkung lainnya antusias sekaligus gugup. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari mansion besar milik _pangeran_.

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, sepasang mata elangnya menangkap gelagat aneh yang dipancarkan oleh pria pendek bertato kalajengking di punggung tangannya.

"Kau takut bertemu dengan _Alpha_mu, _Scorpion_ _boy_?" Pria pendek yang dimaksud langsung menatap pria jangkung itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya memikirkan hal yang lain."

"Bukan memikirkan caranya untuk membelot dari kami kan?" Celetuk pria pendek lainnya sarkastik. Cepat-cepat pria bertato kalajengking itu menggeleng.

-setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"_Ge_~, katakan apa yang pangeran padamu," rengek pria jangkung satunya sebal karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab. Sebuah telapak tangan besar mendarat di surai hitamnya. Mengelus teratur dari depan kebelakang, berulang kali. Sikapnya langsung berubah bagaikan anjing kecil, menggeram senang akibat perlakuan tuannya.

"Bersabarlah, _Noise_. Malam nanti perburuan akan dimulai."

.

.

.

An : cukup puas kan? :D lol ayo tebak siapa pemain barunya :D

Sebenernya anak Yoochun itu mau kutulis Jonghyun dan tunangannya Jessica tapi demi kemaslahatan ff, kuganti Siwon dan Jia Miss A. jadi maaf jika ga kerasa feelnya. Dan sepertinya aku melanggar janjiku sendiri untuk membuat ff oneshot xiuhan. Salahkan author miramira yang mengupdate ff serigalanya *lol*

Isnaeni love sungmin : sip chapter baru.

AngAng13 : cukup sesachet Lay untuk menyembuhkan Xiumin #eh ini udah bikin penasaran belum? Luminnya udah keliatan belum? (belum!)

Guest : yep, ini lumin! I'm a lumin shipper. Dan ini chapter kilatnya #plak

Ainichan : sip, chapter baru.

twentae : karakter Luhan disini bakal aneh banget (menurutku) biarkan Xiumin saja yang mencintainya. Aku suka baca di aff dan wordpresnya himawari-san, tapi ga bisa bikin ff inggris. Gramarnya banyak yg error. At least, I've ever posted it on aff.

Gun : oke ini update, dan saya sempat putus asa karena writer block. Untunglah author miramira update.

Jung Yooyeon : panjang enggak updatenya? Seru gak?

lilis kepo : umin kecapekan karena kemarin sama luvert beberapa ronde (menjurus M), yep lumin dan OT 12 has been appeared!

cranescort : benarkah? Tapi ff whitelistbaby jauh lebih baik dan saya ingin lebih baik.

tikakang-xiumita : update! And lumin gets intense.

Jung Ha Ki : gemesan mana antara luvert dg kitty!xiumin :3

askasufa : sakit hati karena ditinggal luvert #eh

Bonaaa : sesame fans ff serigala #toss tentu dari awal karena biar panjang. #jleb

mandossi : sebenarnya aku mau nulis sesuai umur mereka, tapi entahlah.

Review juseyo~


	4. Begin

K 'n Q – Alpha part 4

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, terinspirasi sedikit banyak dengan ff serigala author MiraMira dan Pandora hearts. But the plot and story are originally mine!

Cast : Lumin and ten aliens.

Rate : T

Genre : supernatural, hurt/comfort, au!wolf

Author's note : Center!Xiumin, flashback bagaimana Xiumin diselamatkan oleh pack Lu, imprint, dan konfrontasi dimulai.

_Titik tiga : sub cerita baru._

_Italic words : flashback_

_Spoiler: Luhan mengingat pertemuannya dengan Omega 15 tahun lalu. Bagaimana iris merahnya terpaku melihat sosok manis yang termangu sendiri, bagaimana jemari panjangnya menemukan pelengkapnya, atau saat jantungnya berdegup keras saat melihat senyum terlukis sempurna di bibir Sang Omega._

"_Kami akan mengambil imprint-mu, Alpha." Ucapnya berbisik._

_2318 words count…_

_._

_._

_._

**Sniff sniff...**

_Seekor serigala berbulu hitam mengurangi kecepatannya sejenak sebelum berbelok kekiri dan mempercepat__ larinya__ kembali. Empat ekor serigala yang sedari tadi membuntutinya saling melemparkan ekspresi tanda tanya. Jelas sekali jika mereka akan melewati batas wilayah keluarga Lu dalam jarak kurang dari setengah kilometer._

_**[**__**Lu **_**hyung**_**, ada apa?**__**]**__ Pertanyaan dari serigala termuda muncul dalam pikiran serigala berbulu hitam yang menjadi _Alpha_ dalam kawanannya. Sang _Alpha_ merespon dengan menggoyangkan ekornya sekali._

_**[En**__**tah**__**lah**__**, kalian bisa tinggalkan aku jika kalian **__**tidak ingin]**__ jawabnya bernada datar. Seolah-olah melewati batas wilayah bukanlah masalah yang besar._

_**[**__**Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu...**__**]**__ Ucapan serigala berbulu abu-abu terhenti ketika salah satu kawanannya, Si Serigala berbulu cokelat abu-abu melolong. Suaranya yang nyaring menggema di sela-sela ribuan pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Badannya yang kuat langsung menerjang salah satu musuh abadi yang tampaknya tertinggal jauh dari kelompok._

_**[**__**Kuserahkan dia padamu**__**]**__ perintah Sang _Alpha_ mendahului serigala berbulu cokelat abu-abu yang sibuk menghentikan pergerakan musuhnya. Ia balas melolong lagi._

_**[**__**Sisakan satu untukku, **_**Alpha**_**!**__**]**__ Sang _Alpha_ tersenyum kecil mendengar balasan anggotanya yang paling bersemangat ketika berburu. Kali ini iris merahnya mencoba menjelajahi hutan dihadapannya, mencari sisa musuhnya._

_**[**__**Aku mencium bau **_**Omega**_**, **_**Alpha**_**]**__ celetuk serigala berbulu abu-abu bermata emas ketika mereka semakin dekat dengan tujuan. Sang _Alpha_ mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh _Beta_-__nya._

_Serigala berbulu abu-abu bermata __hijau kebiruan berlari menuju Sang _Omega_ yang dikerumuni sekelompok vampir kelas tiga. Sedangkan sisanya langsung menerkam musuh mereka. Bergulat lalu berguling-guling diatas tanah yang berembun. Gesekan angin menjadi latar musik pertarungan malam mereka._

_Tiga lawan Sembilan. Terlihat tidak seimbang dari segi jumlah, namun Sang _Alpha_ tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia yakin anggotanya mampu mengatasi makhluk kelas rendah macam mereka dalam hitungan menit. Terlebih salah satu anggotanya yang paling agresif, Serigala berbulu cokelat abu-abu datang membantu. Lolongannya mampu membuat Sang _Alpha_ tersenyum tipis tiap kali ia berhasil melumpuhkan vampir dihadapannya. _

"_Apa mau kalian?!" Tanya seorang vampir yang berhasil bertahan dari serangan kawanan serigala Lu. Sang _Beta_ menggeram, tahu bahwa vampir kelas dua tersebut terus menghindar dari serangannya. Menjadikan vampir lain sebagai tameng lemahnya, seperti ia menjadikan Si _Omega_ malang itu sebagai sanderanya._

_Sang _Beta_ bertransformasi ke bentuk manusianya. Mau tak mau vampir kelas dua itu merasa terintimidasi karena aura kuat yang dipancarkan Sang _Beta_ kepadanya. Iris merah kotornya menatap menantang kearah iris emas milik Sang _Beta_ walaupun ia terus berjalan mundur. Mencoba mencari celah untuk keluar dari kawanan serigala dihadapannya sembari membawa mangsanya yang super lezat. Sesekali ia harus menahan nafasnya agar tidak terangsang dengan harum darah Si _Omega_, namun pori-pori tubuhnya menolak perintah otaknya. Tubuhnya keringat dingin, tak sabar untuk menghisap habis minuman crimson milik Si _Omega_, mangsanya._

"_Berikan _Omega_ itu pada kami dan kau takkan terbunuh," bujuk Si _Beta_ persuasif, namun vampir kelas dua itu menggelengkan wajahnya mantap. Dia lebih baik mati daripada harus menyerahkan mangsanya yang telah ia incar selama seminggu belakangan ini._

_Meskipun kakinya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya dengan benar, iris merah kotornya masih berani menatap remeh kawanan dihadapannya. Ia mencoba untuk mundur beberapa langkah dengan natural, berdecih tak puas ketika Si _Omega_ berusaha lepas dari dekapannya._

"_Kau kira aku vampir bodoh yang mau melepaskan mangsa sempurnaku ini? Asal kalian tahu, darahnya dapat membuatku menjadi vampir terhebat," tolaknya kasar. Bola matanya memeriksa dengan teliti daerah yang ia lewati, berharap terdapat dahan rendah yang mampu ia pijaki untuk melarikan diri. Ia tak mungkin selamat jika melawan kawanan dihadapannya. _

**Bugh.**

_Sang _Beta_ maupun anggota lainnya terbelalak melihat sifat kalem Sang _Alpha_ terhapus seketika. Baru pertama kalinya Sang _Alpha_ turun tangan menghabisi vampir kelas dua. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Sang _Alpha_ menerjang vampir tersebut dalam bentuk manusianya. Menghempaskan _Omega_ malang itu ke arah anggotanya yang lain. Mencabik-cabik musuhnya dalam hitungan detik. Menciptakan lukisan abstrak berwarna crimson di wajah juga kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan._

_"Cukup, _Alpha_," potong Sang _Beta_ mencoba menghentikan keganasan Sang _Alpha_. Ia mengerti bahwa pimpinan _pack_-nya sangat membenci kaum penghisap darah tersebut dan selalu memburunya hingga mereka mati. Tapi ia tak mengerti dengan sikap luar kendali pimpinannya sesaat sebelum vampir tersebut menancapkan kuku panjangnya di leher Sang _Omega_. _

_Butuh waktu lama bagi Sang _Beta_ untuk memaksa Sang _Alpha_ terhipnotis oleh mata emasnya, mengembalikan warna hitam pekat pada iris Sang _Alpha_. Taring tajam yang semula memperkuat aura Sang _Alpha_ berangsur-angsur memendek. Menyisakan suara gemeletuk gigi tanda Sang _Alpha_ juga berusaha keras untuk kembali terkendali._

_"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sang _Alpha_ ketika berdiri di belakang Lay dengan nada seperti biasa, kalem dan tak berekspresi. Lay - si serigala berbulu abu-abu dengan mata hijau kebiruan - menampilkan ekspresi pucat. _

_"Buruk, Lu-_ge_. Terlalu banyak luka dalam, baik baru dan lama. _Omega_ ini bisa mati jika tak ada yang mengobati secepatnya," lapor Lay panjang lebar. Selanjutnya, ia mengucapkan mantra yang menyebabkan kedua telapak tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya hijau. Tangannya bergerak ke tempat luka-luka dalam yang menghiasi tubuh Sang _Omega_, berharap kemampuan khusus yang jarang ia latih dapat membantu menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir._

_"Walaupun aku bukan vampir, tapi bau darahnya benar-benar..." _

_"Diamlah, Kai. Kau pulang duluan dengan Sehun, kami akan menyusulmu," dengan cepat Sang _Beta_ memotong ucapan anggotanya, Kai yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon sequoia tak jauh dari tumpukan vampir yang ia kumpulkan tanpa susah payah. Kai mendengus, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa ia langsung berlari menembus hutan dalam bentuk serigalanya kembali. Sehun - Si serigala termuda- buru-buru mengikuti _hyung_nya yang tua beberapa bulan. Sosok serigalanya menghilang ditelan rimbunnya hutan kabut malam itu._

_Sepuluh menit kedepan merupakan atmosfer sepi yang mencekam. Dengan iris _onyx_ yang terus mengawasi gerak-gerik anggotanya yang bertugas sebagai penyembuh layaknya polisi menginterogasi tersangkanya. Tak menyadari bahwa Lay mulai kewalahan menyembuhkan luka-luka yang sulit untuk kembali sedia kala._

_"Cukup, Lay. Kau sudah pada batas kekuatanmu. Kita kembali ke mansion," putus Sang _Beta_ menyelamatkan Lay dari kelelahan luar biasa. Cahaya hijau itu mulai meredup lalu menghilang tanpa bekas. Perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh ringan Sang _Omega_ yang tak sadarkan diri. Namun Sang _Alpha_ cepat-cepat mencegahnya, ia __memaksa__ meminta Lay untuk menyerahkan Sang _Omega_ malang tersebut ke dalam rengkuhannya. Kemudian Sang _Alpha_ bergegas kembali ke wilayah Lu dan ke mansion sebelum _Pack_ atau kelompok vampir lain menghampiri mereka. _

**Slurp**_**.**_

_Tanpa sadar Lay menjilat darah yang mengotori tangannya sekali layaknya insting seekor serigala. Untuk sejenak, iris hijau kebiruan miliknya berubah menjadi merah. Instingnya sebagai seekor serigala langsung menjilat bersih sisa darah yang melekat di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya, ia bahkan tak segan-segan untuk merunduk ke tanah dan mulai menjilat cairan crimson yang mewarnai guguran daun. _

'_Aku mau lebih…'_

"_Lay!" seru Kris begitu menyadari bahwa anggota _pack_nya –Lay tertinggal jauh di belakang. Subjek yang dipanggil namanya-pun langsung tersadar dari insting aneh dirinya sebagai serigala. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, tak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa melakukan hal serendah itu setelah hampir dua dekade lamanya ia menjadi manusia serigala._

_Lay berlari mengejar Sang _Alpha_ dan Sang _Beta_ lalu melompat masuk dalam rimbunnya hutan dalam bentuk serigala. Ia melolong sekali. Membalas seruan Sang _Beta_._

_._

_._

_._

"Beta_, kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir serigala termuda yang sedang bersantai-santai di kebun mansion Lu. Sang _Beta_ –Kris melemparkan senyum tipis lalu melemparkan kacamata hitam kepada lawan bicaranya. _

"_Terlalu lama berjemur tidak baik untuk kulit dan matamu, Sehun-ah. Aku mau mencari _Alpha_, sudah sejam sejak urusannya selesai dan ia belum pulang," jelas Kris panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pagar tembok yang menjulang tinggi. Membentengi mansion Lu dari makhluk lain yang mengincar mereka di balik rimbunnya pohon._

_Kris berjalan santai menuju gelapnya hutan, sesekali berlari kecil lalu melompat melewati beberapa batu besar berlumut yang menghalangi jalannya. Kemudian ia berhenti ketika ia berada satu kilo dari mansion Lu. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menajamkan indera pembaunya dan mencari bau khas Sang _Alpha_. Ia yakin Sang _Alpha_ tak jauh dari mansionnya, mungkin saja ia asyik melamun di danau tengah hutan milik keluarga Lu._

_**[Kau menggangguku, ada apa?]**__ Kris tersenyum singkat mendengar suara jengkel pimpinan _pack_nya yang bergema di dalam tempurung kepalanya._

_**[Aku hanya khawatir padamu, **_**Alpha**_**. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, penting kurasa]**__ balas Kris serius. Ia membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris emas yang memikat bagi siapapun yang menatapnya. Kaki panjangnya kembali membuat langkah demi langkah yang berjarak cukup lebar menuju _Alpha_nya berada. Diantara kesibukannya memilih jalan tercepat dan aman, ia mendengar suara dengusan dari Sang _Alpha_._

_**[Kurasa kau tahu dimana aku berada, **_**Beta**_**]**__ benar saja, Kris menemukan Sang _Alpha_ –Luhan sedang menikmati pemandangan riak tenang yang diciptakan oleh danau kecil wilayah keluarga Lu. Kris duduk di batu yang tak berlumut, dekat dengan Sang _Alpha_ yang sibuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam danau. Mengocok-ocok riak tenang di pinggiran danau dengan tatapan tak ekspresinya._

"_Apa yang kau tahu tentang _imprint_, _Beta_?" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mendengar pertanyaan macam seperti itu dari mulut Luhan. Begitu tiba-tiba, membuatnya ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Jawab saja," tandas Luhan meyakinkan Kris bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh menanyakan hal itu._

"_Sebuah ikatan takdir… kurasa, aku juga tidak tahu karena aku belum mengalaminya sendiri," jawab Kris tidak yakin. Dan ia kesal tak bisa melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Luhan ketika mendengar jawabannya._

"_Takdir… jika seseorang mengingatkanmu dengan masa lalumu apakah itu disebut sebuah ikatan, _Beta_?"_

"_Mungkin saja."_

"_Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin jika seseorang yang kau temui itu adalah _imprint_-mu?"_

"_Uh, aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksudmu, _Alpha_. Dan pertanyaan ini sangat sulit, aku juga tidak yakin jika ini benar…" tampak jelas Kris tak nyaman dengan segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Luhan dari caranya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

"_Kau _Beta_-ku, Kris…" sela Luhan dengan nada intimidasi seperti biasanya membuat Kris tak punya pilihan lain._

"_Perasaan ingin melindunginya dari apapun kurasa? Keinginan untuk terus didekatnya dan merasakan sakit yang sama ketika imprint-mu terluka? Mungkin saja, _imprint_-mu tahu apa yang kau fikirkan walaupun kau sudah menutupnya begitu rapat. Hal itu juga berlaku pada dirimu, _Alpha_," senyap, hanya suara harmoni dari hewan-hewan kecil yang menggetarkan gendang suaranya. Alih-alih ingin bermain dengan air seperti _Alpha_-nya, Kris malah menatap refleksi dirinya melalui pantulan permukan riak danau yang tenang._

"_Apa semua pertanyaanmu ini berhubungan dengan Sang _Omega_ yang kita selamatkan tadi malam, _Alpha_? Jika iya, ceritakan semua padaku. Aku juga berhak tahu, _Alpha_," lanjut Kris penuh selidik. Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk kecil._

"_Kau ingat tentang ceritaku semasa kecil? Potongan ingatanku mengatakan bahwa _Omega_ itu tak lain bocah serigala keturunan murni dari keluarga Jung," jelas Luhan singkat mampu membuat Kris mengangguk paham. _

"_Tapi bagaimana bisa ia sendirian, _Alpha_? Seharusnya ia dalam _pack_ keluarganya," Tanya Kris sedikit tidak paham dengan kebenaran dari Sang _Omega_. Luhan membalas menggeleng sekali._

"_Entah, mungkin saja ia tertinggal dari _pack_nya,"_

"_Tapi lukanya terlalu banyak untuk ukuran anggota _pack_!"_

"_Mungkin saja ia dibuang oleh ayahnya." Kris membisu. Satu-satunya kemungkinan yang sangat relevan dengan keadaan Sang _Omega_ malang itu hanyalah jawaban terakhir Luhan. _

"_Sudahlah, biar aku yang mencari tahunya sendiri," tutup Luhan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia dapat, ia berhenti berjalan lalu meringis tanpa suara dengan tangan kanan mencengkeram bahu kirinya kuat-kuat. Kris yang semula tenggelam dalam kemungkinan-kemungkinan terkesiap melihat gerak-gerik aneh dari Luhan._

"_Apa tanda itu menyiksamu lagi, _Alpha_?" Tanya Kris bernada khawatir, namun Luhan hanya menggeleng. _

"_Tidak apa." Setelah itu, Luhan meninggalkan danau diikuti Kris yang berlari di belakangnya. _

.

.

.

Xiumin hanya tertegun mendengar ucapan yang sangat panjang dari Sang _Alpha_. Ia tak tahu respon apa yang harus ia berikan pada pewaris keluarga Lu, salah satu pack terhormat di wilayah Asia. Terlebih dengan fakta bahwa _Alpha_ dihadapannya adalah satu-satunya keturunan yang tersisa di keluarga Lu sejak 15 tahun yang lalu membuatnya ragu-ragu untuk membalas Sang _Alpha_. Bisa saja kan, jika ia menyinggung Sang _Alpha_ maka ia akan digigit lehernya hingga mati.

"Tidurlah," Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? "Lukamu belum sembuh benar," lanjut Sang _Alpha_ menghapus segala keraguannya. Perlahan, ia mengangguk kecil dan mulai merebahkan diri. Kembali terlelap dalam buaian mimpi tanpa akhir.

Luhan menatap Sang _Omega_ yang ia yakini sama dengan bocah serigala keturunan murni Jung. Tak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi setelah pertemuan singkatnya dengan bocah serigala tersebut hingga ia menemukan _Omega_ dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Mungkin saja ada rahasia besar yang disimpan rapat-rapat oleh keluarga Jung.

Luhan beranjak pergi dari kamar, ia memilih untuk mencari udara segar di luar mansion sembari menikmati harum wangi bunga-bunga yang sengaja ditanam Lay beberapa bulan lalu. Merebahkan diri di rumput hijau bukanlah ide yang buruk, pikir Luhan sebelum memejamkan matanya.

Otaknya kembali memutar potongan pita ingatan akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan _Omega_ 15 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana kedua bola matanya tak mampu berkedip ketika seorang bocah manis terlihat duduk termangu dari jendela berjeruji kamarnya. Bagaimana jemari panjangnya menemukan pasangannya dalam genggaman _Omega_ kecil. Atau betapa bahagianya ia ketika mengajak _Omega_ kecil dan _Beta_nya berlarian mengitari kebun milik keluarga Jung. Semuanya terasa seperti kemarin.

[Melamun, eoh?] Luhan tersentak, kelopak matanya terbuka dan iris merahnya bergerak kekanan-kiri dengan tatapan awas. Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan seekor serigala berbulu hitam dengan iris biru keluar dari semak belukar. Setelah berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Luhan, serigala tersebut bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang Luhan kenal sebagai masa lalunya.

Pria itu tertawa kecil melihat Luhan menggeretakkan giginya. Sengatan listrik melingkupi tubuh pria tersebut ketika berbagai benda melayang kearahnya.

"Tetap agresif, eoh? Harusnya bukan seperti ini kau menyambut _Beta_-mu setelah 15 tahun tak bertemu, _Alpha_," lanjut Pria itu sembari mengelus punggung seekor kalajengking hitam berukuran sedang di pundaknya. Luhan mendecih.

"**Chen**," balas Luhan dingin, iris merahnya menatap tajam pria bertudung merah bergaris emas. Ketika pria tersebut melangkah maju, sebuah sekop melayang kearahnya. Chen menghindar dengan cekatan. Tangannya menepis sekop yang semula akan menghantam kepalanya.

"Lupakan dengan sambutan hangat yang kuharapkan, aku datang karena tuanku memerintahku untuk membawa seseorang yang ada di mansionmu," ujar Chen disertai senyuman lebarnya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, berusaha menerka-nerka orang yang dimaksud Chen. Pupilnya melebar ketika menyadari Chen telah disampingnya, mulutnya membuka tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Kami datang akan mengambil _Omega_- ah salah, kami datang untuk mengambil _imprint_mu, _My Almighty Alpha_."

**[Kris-!]**

Belum sempat Luhan memperingatkan Kris akan musuh yang datang, terdengar suara kaca pecah juga suara lain yang merusak ketenangan malam. Seketika Chen dan Luhan mendongak ke atas, mendapati Kai yang terjatuh dari lantai dimana Minseok tertidur.

.

.

Tbc –

An: ugh, setelah dua minggu melewati masa sulit –writer block yang menjengkelkan akhirnya aku bisa melanjutkan seri fanfic ini. Lebih panjang memang, tapi aku tidak begitu puas karena seharusnya aku menjelaskan flashback pertemuan Luhan dengan Minseok dan konfrontasi kelompok Chen lebih detail lagi. Tapi aku takut jika aku menulis terlalu banyak, pembaca akan bosan. Jadi aku skip saja bagian itu dan memberikan poin pentingnya saja (walaupun setelah kubaca lagi, tulisanku tak berisi poin penting sama sekali. Lol)

Aku harap aku memotong cerita dengan tepat dan membuat kalian lebih penasaran lagi dengan kelanjutannya. Aku juga senang dengan respon kalian pada cerpen dan chapter sebelumnya.

Cheers.

Ps: aku berharap ff seri milik MiraMira dan cranescort lanjut. Aku pasti akan memberikan komentar terhadap tulisan mereka. Aku penggemar mereka. Begitu pula twentae-ssi o

**Aidapinky21** : sebenarnya ff ini kurencanakan oneshot, entah bagaimana bisa berakhir berpart-part seperti ini. Mungkin saja, ini sampai muncul konflik. Tentu saja ada, tapi mungkin tak terlihat dengan jelas.

**Imeelia** : maaf, aku tidak begitu teliti dalam urusan edit. Gomen _-_)

**Isnaeni love sungmin** : cukup panjang kah? Apa part ini cukup jelas? Jika belum akan kujelaskan nanti.

**AngAng13** : gomen! Harusnya aku memperjelas momen masa kecil mereka x.x

**Jung Yooyeon** : harus dipahami pelan-pelan . otakku terbiasa berlari dan membiarkan jemariku berjalan terseok-seok.

**Jung Ha Ki** : masih belum terasa momennya, aku tidak bisa -/\-

**Gun** : Aku juga sudah membacanya! XD himawari-san sekarang focus menulis fem!min, membuatku semakin lope-lope saja. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuat karakter Lu yang menye-menye menjorok ke feminim, begitu pula yang lain. Kekeke, jangan dibaca. Too fluff, too much grammar errors. Dan agak gak logis. /

**Twentae** : plot Pandora Hearts memang keren! d(o)b muter-muter tapi bisa buat aku waooowww. Chapter ini interaksi mereka hanya sedikit dan kemungkinan bahwa xiumin akan terpisah dari luhan sangat besar di chapter selanjutnya. Gomen,

**Lilis kepo** : umurku baru 17 di awal musim semi, apa ini cukup panjang? Yup, mereka anggota exo lainnya... well, aku juga ingin menaikkan rate-nya tapi aku cukup tahu diri bahwa aku tidak bisa menulis hal seperti itu. Menyerempet mungkin..

**Bonaa** : arigato gozaimasu! Tapi sepertinya tak banyak momen yang bisa digali dari wolf!au ini … *desperate*

: yup, jangan lupakan KyungSoo. Dia berperan banyak untuk merebut xiumin dari genggaman Luvert.

**Xiuhan Chenmin Hardshipper** : reader-ssi sudah!


End file.
